hopeful not the last goodbye
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon was on break from rehearsals when he saws multiply messages on his phone he knew something was wrong
1. Chapter 1

Damon to Emily over the phone: "I hope you have a safe flight to Germany I'll see you in a month."

**After the call **

Damon turned his phone off and tossed it into his messager bag. He had three weeks until everything had to be complete perfect for his first solo US tour. Damon turned around to the rehearsal hall which was full of the best dancer and musicians including Razor in the world "let's get started".

Damon and his crew rehearsed for four hours straight. He could hear and see that they were all excited but fatigued he knew it was time for a break "everyone take an hour break then back to work." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and a told him thank you and turned towards the exit. Damon turned his phone back on to see if Emily texted him saying she was on the plane There were plenty of messages left for him but none from - 12 missed calls, 20 missed texts and 6 voicemails. He raised his right eyebrow and clicked on the voicemails first. The first call was Emily's mother Chloe saying _"Damon have you heard from Emily? Answer your phone this is an emergency if you get this call turn on the TV and listen to the news."_ Damon heart immediately started to beat faster. Emily mother Chloe never sounded this worried before. Damon pressed the call button next to Chloe's name. It took only two rings before he answered, "Damon? Damon. I need you to keep calm because I don't even know if it's hers but you need to find the nearest television to put on the news. A flight from NY to Germany went down overseas…" Chloe continued to talk but Damon wasn't listening anymore. Damon ran out of the rehearsal space into the hall, nearly falling as he took the corner to the break room where the plasma TV was waited to be turned on. Damon quickly found the remote on the couch and switched it to the nearest news station.

_News reporter Samantha Roberts: Receiving the latest, given to us now it seems as though the plane on its way to Germany went down due to engine failure. The full flight has seen a handful of survivors as of now but authorities on the scene seem to be hopeful. We'll give you more as the information when it becomes available…stay tune"_

Damon felt the air rush out of his lung and the tears stream down his face. He ended the call with Chloe without saying a word and dialed Emily's number. "The voicemail of the person you are currently trying to reach is full please try again later." The phone beeped in his ear. He tried again. Same answer. He wasn't sure how many times he had tried to call her… he didn't count. He finally called Razor cell phone and told him what happened and that he was going to the airport. Razor pleaded with him to wait at the rehearsal hall. Damon hung up the phone without another word. He didn't think he could make the drive out to the airport so he would wait. Damon felt like there wasn't any air left in the room. He took deep breaths only to let out sobs. He let himself fall to the ground. He leaned his back against the couch and hung his head. "Oh god. Help me. Please." 20 minutes later Razor burst into the room. "Oh god, Damon." He ran to Damon and fell at his feet He gathered Damon in his arms. Damon stayed there and let himself cry into his best friends shoulder. She can't. She can't be on that plane. He had just left her yesterday morning in his bed because he was going to be spending the night at a hotel near the rehearsal space. He bent down to kiss her and pushed her hair from her face and left without saying another word to her.

That can't be the last time he saw her. He dated her for a long time and there's no way he could let her be gone. He hadn't got to experience everything with her yet; he hadn't gotten to propose to her or travel around the world, or perform a duet he had been working on for them to sing together.

"Damon, let's go. Please get up, please." Razor picked himself off the ground and reached for Damon. His friend pulled him up and put his arm around him, he felt so weak. Razor lead them into the lobby and out to his car. By the time they had made it to the airport there were news vans and reporters clogging the streets, people were crying outside the entrance, worried people on their phones surely trying to tell their loved ones or friends they were okay. Razor stopped the car and Damon ran into the busy lobby. Damon finally found airport personnel and told her "Emily Kmetko she was on the NY to Germany plane" the airport personnel responded "go to terminal 3 they will give you more information." Damon and Razor found a map in the center of the main lobby and made their plan to terminal 3. Damon kept his arm around Razor not sure he could walk there with his own legs.

They approached the makeshift desk and waited on line. They watched as family received their news. His heart sank every time they let someone into the seating area to wait to hear the fate of their friends or relatives.

It was Damon's turn finally he held his breath and walked up to the red haired women sitting with a stack of papers in front of her, "Can I have the name of the persons you're looking for?"

"Emily Kmetko." He said holding onto Razor's arm for support.


	2. Chapter 2

The women started carding through the stack. She did it again. "I'm sorry; it seems she wasn't on the flight."Damon was shocked, "What?" "She's not on our registered fliers list." Damon: "This was her flight. I know it was her flight!" His voice intertwined with anger and desperation. "Sir, I'm sorry but she wasn't registered on the flight. I don't know what else to say."

Damon turned to Razor, a mixture of happiness and fear was on his face. Where was she? He grabbed Razor and stepped out of the line. His world was spinning; he didn't know where to go or what to do. She wasn't on the flight? "Razor, did you stop by my apartment this morning to pick up that sheet music I asked about?" "No, I forgot to pick it up this morning because I woke up late I was going to get it on our lunch break. Why?" "Take me home." He started yelling at Razor. Razor and Damon ran to the car, Razor drove Damon to his apartment .They pulled up to the apartment in record time, Damon got out and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. He made it to the door and slammed it open. He ran to the stairwell where he saw her standing at the top, eyes wide and mouth slightly open still in her pajamas. He ran up the stairs towards her. She spread her arms wide and let him pick her up. Damon's tears soaked the sleeve of her sweatshirt as he held on tight. "Oh babe, what's happened?" She whispered into his ear. He slid to the floor with her still in his arms. She cradled his head in her arms as his body shook. He could hear Razor coming into his apartment and reaching the stairs. Razor looked at Damon, crying. Razor shook his head and let the tears that had been threatening his eyes all day fall and said "Thank god."

Emily looked down at him with a scared look on her face, "Damon?" "Don't ever let go." He said. Razor made it to the top of the stairs and joined them on the floor; he sat down and started rubbing her back. Emily turned and gave Razor a weak smile, still unsure of what happened.

"Razor?" Razor said: "Didn't you have a flight?" Emily: Uh, yeah," She said quizzically, "the taxi never showed up and I missed my alarm. I got a flight tomorrow afternoon though." Razor looked down at Damon and sighed, "I think you're going to miss that one too." Damon tightened his arms around Emily's waist and shook his head, "She's not going anywhere."

Later that day after Razor left and Emily called her mom telling her she was fine and Damon calmed down he told Emily everything that had happened she finally understood why he was so upset. The next day when Emily and Damon went for a walk around Central park he proposed to her at Bow Bridge and she accepted the proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Damon decide to Elope two months after Damon proposed they were going to have a quick ceremony at the city hall in NY there witness were going to be Payson and Razor.

Judge: "Emily Rose Kmetko and Damon Christopher Young today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage."

Damon:"I, Damon Christopher Young, take you Emily Rose Kmetko to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there."

Emily: "I, Emily Rose Kmetko, take you Damon Christopher Young, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there.

Damon: "I Damon Christopher Young, take thee, Emily Rose Kmetko to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." (With this ring, I thee wed.)

Emily:" I Emily Rose Kmetko, take thee Damon Christopher Young, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you."(With this ring, I thee wed.)

Judge: Emily Rose Kmetko and Damon Christopher Young, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together."

Judge:"Emily Rose Kmetko and Damon Christopher Young ,in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife."

Judge: "Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."


End file.
